


I am totally going to dominate you

by twentyone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Condoms, PWP, peter dominates tony, web shooters involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyone/pseuds/twentyone
Summary: In which Tony lets Peter take the reins.





	I am totally going to dominate you

“Are you sure?” 

Tony Stark watches Peter’s fingers twist around each other as he fidgets with the web shooter, gaze darting uncertainly around the room. He can practically feel the nervous energy radiating from the kid – well, a mixture of nervous, and incredibly horny. In his tight black Adidas trackies, Tony can see the outline of Peter’s cock where it’s been half-hard for almost fifteen minutes as he’s paced around Tony’s room while Tony has looked on in amusement. 

“Peter.” Tony intones calmly as the kid scratches his head aggressively before returning to fiddling with the web shooter.

“What if something happens?” Peter says, fingers twisting more rapidly. 

“Peter,” Tony tries again, more loudly. 

“What if I hurt you on accident?” Peter cries, voice hitching up a notch. “What if-“

“Peter.“ Tony nearly bellows, snapping Peter out of his worried trance. “It’s going to be fine. You know my safe word, and if I can’t talk, I’ll blink twice with my left eye, and if I can’t see, I’ll tap twice on the bed with my left hand. So unless you blindfold, gag, and tie me down-“ at this Tony watches the shudder that ripples through Peter’s body and he smiles smugly. “-we’ll have a mode of communication. So for the love of God, get over here and do something to me before I change my mind and fuck you into tomorrow.”

He watches Peter’s jaw drop slightly and his smile widens. 

“Um…wow.” Peter swallows visibly, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Okay. Okay. I’m gonna dominate you. I am going to dominate you.” 

Tony sighs, and shifts further back onto the bed. Peter watches his every move in apprehension. 

“Peter, come here,” Tony says, and Peter walks over hesitantly to stand in front of Tony as he sits on the bed. “Tell me. What do you like about it when I control you? When I tell you what to do? Why does it make your cock so hard when you’re a good boy for me?”

Peter’s eyes close and he groans softly, one hand moving to touch the bulge in his pants. He takes a long shuddering breath before he opens his mouth. “I love the way your voice gets all deep when you talk like that and I love it when you call me a good boy and when you shove your cock so deep down my throat that I can’t breathe and when you finger me until I cum all over you,” he exhales in a rush, immediately flushing a deep crimson.

“Fuck,” Tony breathes, palming his cock through his sweats. “Okay, good. Now, imagine you’re me, and I’m you, and you’re telling me what to do. What would you want?” 

Peter stares at him for a second, and then nods, gulps. He watches Peter’s eyes close again as he takes a deep breath, and another. He’s muttering okay, focus, calm down, relax, under his breath and it’s the single most endearing thing Tony’s ever seen. 

Then Peter opens his eyes and suddenly Tony’s gut tightens in anticipation because fuck, Peter’s eyes are ablaze with a new, defiant intensity that seems to light Tony on fire from the inside. 

“Take your shirt off,” Peter says quietly, staring at him, as if testing to see whether Tony will actually respond. Tony slowly wraps his arms across his body, drawing the ratty old Metallica t-shirt off of his chest while Peter watches. “Oh,” Peter whispers, as if he can’t believe that this is actually happening. To be honest, neither can Tony.

“Lie down,” Peter says with more confidence, eyes widening slightly as Tony shifts back further and does as he’s told. “Wow, okay. Um-“ 

In a half second Peter’s got the web shooter aimed at him and with two quick spurts Tony’s wrists shoot to the sides of the headboard and are covered in the slimy, tough material. “Woah, it worked,” he says, more to himself than to Tony. 

“Not bad, kid,” Tony half-chuckles, half-chokes, dick straining painfully in his sweats. He tries to move against the webs and finds them surprisingly tough. 

Peter steps closer to the bed and pulls his own shirt over his head, web shooter falling to the floor. He doesn’t seem to notice as he clambers up onto the bed and straddles Tony’s knees, hands skimming over Tony’s thighs before his fingertips come to rest at the waistband of Tony’s sweats. 

“Hips up.” It comes as a command now. Tony obeys, groaning as his cock is freed as Peter shimmies his sweats down his hips. 

“Fuck yes, that’s it,” he breathes as one of Peter’s hands ghosts over the thick vein that runs along the underside of his cock. He gasps as Peter suddenly wraps his hand around it, hips rising from the bed as he tries to fuck himself into Peter’s grip. 

“I don’t think so,” Peter says, a smile on his face as he releases Tony’s dick and scrambles off the bed. 

“No, what’re you-“ 

“I’m in charge, like you said,” he calls from the floor, and when he straightens up, he’s got the web shooter in his hands again. Tony opens his mouth to say something but before he can, a thick web shoots out of Peter’s palm and straps his hips down to the bed. His cock bounces with the impact, curving up against his belly that is now covered in web. He strains against it but nothing happens. His cock aches as he watches Peter jump lightly on to the bed and hover over him, looking down at him like he’s a wrapped up Christmas present – or, well unwrapped now. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Peter murmurs as his hands slide over Tony’s shoulders, arms. Without warning, he leans down and sucks hard on Tony’s right nipple and Tony actually fucking yells at the sensation, the wet, filthy heat of Peter’s mouth and he’s never been so hard in his entire life. 

“Peter – fuck, kid, please-“

“Please what?” Peter’s eyes are glittering with mischief as he detaches his mouth from Tony’s nipple stares down at him. “This?”

His body slides down the length of Tony’s and then Peter’s wrapping his lips around the head of Tony’s leaking cock and it feels so good he thinks he might actually cry. It lasts barely five seconds before the heat of Peter’s mouth is gone and Tony shudders. 

“You love that, don’t you? My mouth on your rock hard Daddy dick. So hard for me. Oh my god, you’re gorgeous, Mister Stark, all tied down like this-“ and Tony knows that Peter knows what it does to him when Peter calls him that and his dick throbs against the air as he struggles to thrust his hips up against Peter’s lips but Peter just grins cheekily and shakes his head. 

“Not yet. Don’t come until I tell you to, okay? I’m gonna…” His voice trails off as he stares at Tony, eyes roving the planes of his chest, the straining muscles of this thighs as he uselessly fights the web on his hips. Then he shakes himself, and sits up straight, and looks Tony in the eyes and says, “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Tony almost comes on the spot. He’s pretty sure his jaw is hanging open and his chest is straining against the web and he can only imagine what he must look like. They’ve talked about this, of course, Peter literally bouncing off the walls as Tony tried to explain to him that no, he would not break if Peter put his dick into him, Peter didn’t break that time when Tony fucked him for almost forty minutes straight when he wore the cock ring for the first time and there was no way Peter would last even half that long so there was really no possibility of Tony getting hurt. So he is surprised to hear those words fall from Peter’s mouth – surprised, and insanely turned on. 

“Tony? Can I? Is – is that okay?” Peter’s voice cuts through Tony’s horniness-induced fog, and his eyes focus on where Peter straddles his knees. 

“Yes. I want your dick in me. Now,” he demands, struggling against his constraints.

“O-okay,” Peter exhales, smiling again. “I want to do one other thing first though. Wait a sec,” he says, jumping off the bed and scampering into Tony’s closet. He emerges a moment later with a dark navy tie in his hands and Tony groans. 

“You want it on your eyes or your mouth?” Peter asks him, sitting on the edge of the bed and tracing one fingertip on Tony’s already sensitive chest. 

“Mouth, fuck kid, I need to see you stretching me open,” he pants, desperate for Peter to touch more of him. But Peter just smirks and says, “Eyes it is,” and leans over and wraps the cool satin of the tie over Tony’s eyes and ties it around the back of his head and Tony moans as his vision goes black. 

“You little –“

“Shhh, Mister Stark, maybe if you behave, I’ll – I’ll take it off. I want you to just feel me. Want you to feel my fingers filling you up.” 

There is something so incredibly filthy about hearing those words come out of the kid’s mouth that Tony struggles not to come on the spot. He tries to breathe deeply and think of a sarcastic, witty retort, something to throw Peter off guard and make him blush, but it’s suddenly very hard to do so when the cold wet tip of Peter’s finger is circling his asshole. He must have found the lube or had some in his pocket, because Peter’s finger slides into Tony with almost no resistance, and he groans at the pressure of it. 

“Oh my god this is so hot,” Tony hears Peter moan as he starts to experimentally pump his finger in and out of Tony, relaxing his hole. 

“Yeah kid, fuck yeah just like that, opening Daddy up,” Tony exhales, his other senses on high alert as he squeezes his eyes shut against the darkness of the tie. Peter’s finger is gone, and a moment later, he feels the familiar stretch as it is replaced by two. 

“You love this,” Peter says, voice dripping with awe and something else. “You love it when I stretch you open with my fingers.”

Tony can only nod and grunt as he feels a third finger slide into him, nod and try to buck up onto Peter’s hand, wanting, needing more. He has his dildos and butt plugs, of course, and he uses them maybe once a week when he feels that buried throbbing need to have something inside of him, but Tony can’t remember how long it’s been since he’s been fucked by a real dick. He can feel the sweat dripping down his temple, gathering at the edge of the blindfold and seeping into it. When Peter’s fingers do some weird scissoring motion, Tony bites down on his lip to keep from screaming. 

“I wish you could see yourself, Mister Stark, you look unbelievable, riding my fingers,” Peter praises, the dirty talk still not completely familiar to his vocabulary. It makes Tony even harder knowing that Peter has never done this with anyone else, that he, Tony Stark, is the only one. 

One of Peter’s fingertips brushes Tony’s prostate and stars explode against the backs of his eyelids. “Yeah right there – “ and he almost cries from the resistance holding him down, needing more inside of him – 

And then Peter’s fingers are gone and Tony is left empty, his hole fluttering against the air, and he does cry, tears wet the blindfold and he feels a fat drop of precum leak onto his bellybutton and then Peter’s hands are at his head and with a swish of fabric suddenly he can see. Tony blinks against the dim light of the bedroom and his eyes focus on where Peter kneels between his spread legs, stroking his own cock absentmindedly as his eyes bore into Tony’s. 

“Hey,” Peter says thickly, pupils blown out with desire. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” 

Tony nods, swallowing loudly. 

“Condoms?” Peter asks, making to lean over to the bedside table, but Tony shakes his head forcefully. 

“No,” he chokes out. When Peter meets his eyes again, his gaze is unreadable. But he nods slowly, and re-positions himself in the triangle between Tony’s legs. Drizzles lube over his cock, a little longer and not quite as thick as Tony’s. Places a hand under Tony’s knee and lifts his leg up onto his shoulder, hooking Tony’s ankle into the crook of Peter’s neck. Looking like he still can’t really believe this is real, Peter guides the head of his cock to the rim of Tony’s asshole. Tony feels the wet warmth of it, the smooth skin of Peter’s cockhead against his aching hole, and vows not to let Peter tie him down next time he fucks him because Tony really just wants to impale himself on Peter Parker’s beautiful young cock. 

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Peter says softly, crooking a finger under Tony’s chin and lifting it so that they are staring at each other as Peter presses his forward. Tony’s asshole resists at first, but Peter keeps on pressing until the head of his cock breaches the stretched ring of muscle and slides into him. Tony watches Peter’s face, focuses on the way his eyebrows twitch and his eyes widen as he keeps going, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Tony until his entire cock is buried in Tony’s ass and his eyes are wider than saucers. “Oh,” he whispers, the edges of his face impossibly soft, reminding Tony just how young he is, barely seventeen and fucking a grown man and Tony can’t stop the moan that falls from his mouth. 

Of course Peter immediately stops moving in concern, but before he can ask Tony if he’s okay, if Peter did something wrong, Tony shakes his head and says, “Fuck me, kid,” and he must sound pretty convincing because Peter nods and pulls out before thrusting back into Tony with surprising force. Enough that his lower back dips into the mattress and he feels himself sinking down with the force of it. 

“Oh my god,” Peter is whispering above him and Tony is wrenched back into the moment that they first kissed, and then the moment that Tony first sucked Peter’s cock as Peter makes a similar noise, he groans from somewhere deep within as he rocks into Tony and Tony can’t stop the guttural roar that starts from his belly as Peter’s cock hits that spot – fuck, yes-. 

“Harder, mm,” Tony pleads as Peter moves above him, struggling against the webbing to push himself further onto Peter’s cock. 

“Harder, what?” Peter pants cheekily, cock sliding in and out of Tony’s hole as he grins mischievously. And fuck it, Tony’s not afraid of begging. 

“Harder, please,” Tony grits out, and Peter obliges, driving his cock just far enough to nudge Tony’s prostate again and Tony cries again, out of frustration at not being able to move and some other emotion, lets the tear drip from the edge of his left eye and fall onto his shoulder. Peter leans down and licks it away and when he straightens back up and presses his sweaty forehead against Tony’s, Tony feels something opening up inside of him, a door into a room he hasn’t been in before, 

“Kiss me baby,” he whispers throatily and Peter’s mouth is on his, wet and sloppy and out of sync with his thrusts that somehow seem to be driving deeper and deeper into him and when Peter’s hand moves down to fist his cock and his tongue flicks against Tony’s, Tony fucking yells, 

“I’m gonna come,”

And Peter’s other hand grabs his chin so that they’re staring at each other as Tony comes, exploding into a thousand pieces in Peter’s palm as his vision goes blank for a moment. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Peter is rambling, pushing himself erratically into Tony’s asshole as it tightens around him with the aftershocks of Tony’s orgasm. He’s still staring right into Tony’s eyes, never once breaks his hold as his hips stutter. Peter comes inside Tony with a shout, burying his face into Tony’s neck as his cock pulses so strongly that Tony feels it inside of him. 

For a few minutes neither of them moves, other than their chests, which rise and fall against each other, sweaty and hot. Peter stays inside of him and Tony feels him getting soft; then, not three minutes later, feels him getting hard again. 

“Tony,” Peter whispers into his shoulder, breath ghosting against the dampness of his skin. Peter begins to rock his hips shallowly as his cock starts to fill Tony up from the inside, cum from his previous orgasm making everything twice as slippery as it leaks out around Tony’s asshole. 

“Baby,” Tony whispers back hoarsely. 

“Gonna cum in your ass again,” Peter says so softly Tony almost misses it. He’s still not thrusting all the way into Tony, just enough that his cockhead slides in and out of Tony’s loose hole, setting the nerves there ablaze with the friction of it. 

“Please,” Tony groans, squeezing his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation of Peter inside of him. Peter’s second orgasm isn’t as strong as the first, but he pushes himself all the way in in one thrust when he comes jerkily, and then stays there, collapsing onto Tony with his full weight. Tony grunts but doesn’t protest at his warm weight. 

It could be seconds, or hours later, that Peter finally pulls out of Tony with a squelching sound, wincing as though imagining that it must be painful for Tony. It’s not, really; he can already feel the deep soreness within him that will stay for at least a day, maybe more. Tony watches Peter’s face, waits for him to say something, but Peter just stares at Tony for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before hopping off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Tony hears running water, and then the fumbling as he drops the towel and curses, bringing a smile to Tony’s lips. Then Peter reemerges, holding some sort of blade in his hand. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna give me a P-shaped scar on my chest,” Tony jokes, though the moment it comes out of his mouth he’s overcome with a weird wave of want. 

“It’s for the webs – the vibranium blade T’Challa gave me. Cuts through it. Unless you want to wait another hour for it to disintegrate?” Peter raises a questioning eyebrow playfully, and Tony groans. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”

“Taking that as a yes,” Peter smiles, as he leans over Tony and cuts his left hand free of web. Tony twists his wrist cautiously, saying “It’s fine, doesn’t hurt,” before Peter can ask as he moves on to the right hand, and then to Tony’s hips. Once Tony is fully free, he shifts on the bed and pats the space beside him. Peter places the blade carefully onto the nightstand and clambers into bed. His head comes to rest on Tony’s shoulder, and he turns his head in to press a kiss to the thick muscle of it before burrowing into the crook of his armpit. 

“How was it?” Peter’s voice comes muffled from under Tony’s arm. Tony exhales loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Well, I can feel two loads of your cum leaking out of my ass right now so I’d say it was pretty damn great,” he replies, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair, damp with sweat. 

“You liked it?” Peter rolls out from under Tony’s arm to gaze up at him, eyes tired but alive with youth, excitement. 

“I loved it. I love you.” 

“Good.” And then, a second later, “I liked it too. A lot.” 

Tony rolls onto his elbow, propped up so that he’s gazing at Peter. “You wanna fuck your old Daddy like that again?” 

Peter’s breathing increases as he nods furiously, blushing slightly as though he didn’t just fuck his own cum back into Tony. 

“You liked having me pinned down under you, fucking my ass how you like?” Tony asks, reaching over with one arm to haul himself up over Peter, squeezing his thighs around Peter’s hips as their soft cocks brush against each other and dammit, Peter’s already getting hard again. 

“Yeah,” Peter pants, canting his hips up against Tony. “Yeah, yes, I loved being on top of you, inside of you, it was so incredible, never felt anything like it, ah-“ He’s cut off when Tony wraps a hand around him and squeezes just hard enough. 

“Gonna make you cum one more time baby,” Tony mutters, stroking Peter’s cock slowly. Peter whines and nods and cums in less than a minute in Tony’s fist. Tony palms him through it, lifting his hand to lick Peter’s cum from between his fingers. Peter watches him through heavily lidded eyes, sighing. His eyes are starting to close as Tony climbs off of him and wraps him in his arms. 

“I love you,” Tony whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. Peter’s already asleep.


End file.
